deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pregnant
How do the creatures get inside the stomach. Speculation moved to Talk *It is possible that they were pregnant women from the Aegis VII Colony, or aboard the Ishimura *It might also be possible that some Necromorphs simply implant themselves into a Pregnant for easier transportation HeartlessWolf 04:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Wait a minute....Isn't there a pregant glitch when you cut off both it's arms? I had that happen to me in chapter 11 and 9 and i was scratching my head. what d'you mean "cut off both it's arms"? isn;t that how everyone kills them? and a very good question about the swarmer thing. yuck. i don't even want to discuss that.DisMEMBAH 17:45, March 30, 2010 (UTC) This article could use a better quality picture. --LBCCCP 14:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Why not use this picture? MyOnlyAlias 02:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Please can you sign your post (to comment underneath HeartlessWolf's post). I've cut off both it's arms more times than I can count. You don't have to shoot them in the stomach or legs, or head, whatever else. I kill every Pregnant by Statis, then shooting the arms. Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 18:14, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the Article Picture... I have to say that, liek some people have also said on the page, it appears that this picture is terribly out-of-focus, and blurred. It's a good action shot, but I'd like to see with other users, anybody else finding this image a bother? Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 18:10, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Someone verify this? I removed this from the trivia until someone can verify this. (plus it was poorly written) Unlike has been much speculated, the Pregnant is able to have a male host as a Infector has been seen to morph a man in a Pregnant upon being executed by another Pregnant, as seen in the shower areas, whether Pregnants can be female or even have some other hosts remains unknown as Infector's haven't been seen transforming hosts into Pregnants furtherly. *Pregnants can release up to two Lurkers instead of Swarmers upon death. This is rare, only happening in the last few chapters of Dead Space 1. [[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']]'' 21:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC)'' ::Is that a male or female skeleton? :: ::Komodo Saurian 21:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Judging from the body structure -shoulders and pelvic area- I'm quite sure that's a male's skeleton --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:37, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Then we have the answer about sex of the host. Komodo Saurian 21:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ?Are they all pregnany before they are morphed? 'F'irst of all are they people that were pregnant before they were morphed into ugly boogers?, i have been able to find pics of male/female pictures in a room before you meet the first one, also i have seen strange things about there bodies some have 2 large things hanging from different parts and others have a peniss like form near their lower body area. Please help confirm if this is valid or invalid (i personally say its valid) The-informer 03:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC)the-informerThe-informer 03:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC) It's not what you think. I think they are actually fatsos that got infected. The swarmed are probably just excess flesh from the gut. Theshawnotron 16:56, June 11, 2012 (UTC)theshawnotron Two pregnant skins For anyone that has played severed youll notice it now has a fdark fleshy skin. I honestly liked the new skin better than the original. Think they will include the normal,fleshy, and possibly new skin in dead space 3?